When He Falls in Love
by Eriol-sama
Summary: A fic written for Valentine's Day and for Saeki's fans! It's a story of a certain stoic fukubuchou that falls in love to our favorite fukubuchou of Rokkaku, written from Sanada's POV but more Saeki's coming up, I promise! Pairing: SanadaxSaeki
1. Chapter 1

I was thinking too much and happened to be a bit inspired by yumeyana's Saeki fanfics then there is also some other fanfics featuring Saeki on lovefifteen with the rest of Rokkaku.

Another reason is that Saeki needs more love from us, fangirls, especially for this Valentine! So here I have more Saeki goodies to love him more!

PS: Actually it's told from Sanada's POV so if you don't mind... but I promise there is Saeki in there!

Title: When He Falls in Love

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Sanada GenichirouxSaeki Kojirou

Genre: Drama, a bit of AU

Rating: PG-13 (due to yaoi content)

Summary: What should Sanada do if he is infatuated by a certain black/white-haired vice captain of Rokkaku?

Warning: Yaoi, means boys kissing, mild to moderate OOC, AU, mild Higa-bashing later

Disclaimer: These boys are not mine, just borrowing them for fun!

Chapter 1: Our First, Second and Third Time

The first time Sanada heard of Saeki Kojirou is not during the tennis tournament or even in any tennis-related but he heard it when he was attending a kendo tournament. He was there with his grandfather who was the owner of Sanada kendo dojo. He remembered that it was quite crowded and there was a kendo match going on. He also remembered that it was one of the persons who engaged in the match that captured his attention. The way the person executed the moves were economic, sharp and precise. It was elegant and from Sanada's view, even if that said person often in defensive part, it was obvious that he was going to be the winner from the match.

Then it turned out that it had not only captured his attention, but also his grandfather who is a very strict and has a high-standard of anything related to kendo. He was even quite surprised to hear his grandfather commented that person nicely enough. As nice as a Sanada can comment on someone though.

The name caught both his and his grandfather's attention later after the said person had just ended the match with a parry then a well-executed blow that knocked the shinai off of his opponent's hand's grip and he was announced as the match's winner.

It was Saeki Kojirou.

Yet Sanada did not caught a glimpse the face behind the protective mask as his grandfather was already calling him away from the match.

The second time Sanada came across Saeki Kojirou was during the Kantou tournament on the third year of junior high. It was when Renji was telling him that Rikkai Dai would be playing with Seigaku in the final instead of Rokkaku Chuu.

Sanada caught a glimpse of the kanji characters that read Saeki Kojirou in the sheet of paper that Renji gave to him when both of them were discussing about the line-up for Kantou final.

It appeared in conclusion of Seigaku-Rokkaku's match that Saeki is not a good tennis player, at least not in the level of Rikkai's Three Demons. Yet still Sanada was intrigued by the said person even if he usually did not care much about weak players.

Perhaps it is the way he fights in kendo Sanada mused whilst still listening to Renji's suggestion upon the line-up.

The second time Sanada see those kanji characters and the second time he heard the name as well as the first time he actually has an image to put on with the name besides the one masked figure clothed in kendo's apparel, was during the junior senbatsu training camp.

People often says that the third is the charm and Sanada just did not know if it was the charm or luck that get him so close with the person he had silently wished to meet.

Still Sanada was surprised to see that Saeki was invited to the junior senbatsu camp along with his other two teammates, the long-haired one and the tall messy orangeish-haired one. Thus when the groups are announced, Sanada was rendered speechless that he was in the same group with him.

"Sanada Genichirou of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. Nice to meet you!"

While Sanada was still speechless, the person beside him who was offering a hand shake appeared to be the said person he was anticipating. Saeki Kojirou in his Rokkaku's uniform was standing beside him and smiling up to him while extending his hand for a friendly hand shake. Throat constricted, Sanada said nothing but he took the hand.

"Aa."

"Not a man of many words are you? Well, I hope we get along fine!"

Sanada still said nothing but looked at him coolly, taking in the angular face that was smiling up and the quiet amused chuckle.

"Ah. Saeki Kojirou of Rokkaku."

"Yanagi Renji, Rikkaidai's Master. Pleased to meet you!"

Yanagi nods on Saeki's greeting, "A pleasure of mine too."

Then someone was calling on Saeki thus he excused from both Yanagi and Sanada after a polite nod.

"Interesting person, isn't he, Genichirou?"

Unfortunately, there was only a grunt.

End of chapter 1

Author's note:

1. It is my first time I write something about Saeki and I do hope this turns out well. Sanada is quite hard to be written, not to mention the always there Yukimura and Yanagi as they are Troika. I hope I can potray them quite well. Perhaps it will be more interaction of the troika and the rest of Rikkai's on later chapters but I'll do my best!

2. It is a rare pairing I know but still Saeki is one of my favorite character and frankly I don't really like Saeki-Fuji pairing. I did contemplate on pairing Saeki with Tezuka but I don't like to write Tezuka (he's too stoic and speak too little … my whole fic will only consist … then) as well as the Seigaku-s so I thought why not someone of Rikkai since I like them thus I come up with Sanada. Honestly speaking it was yumeyana's SanadaxSaeki ficcie that really inspires me this fic!

3. Saeki needs more love! And what's better than writing a fic about him?

4. Well, it's my first time writing PoT fics so please do forgive me if I got some tennis or kendo jargons wrong.

5. My beta is only Words 2008 so please do excuse the grammatical mistakes. My regular beta-reader now hates me ;;

6. Hope you guys enjoy this fic and please do comment/review!


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling a bit more productive today so I think I'm gonna post this earlier as I finish this chapter even earlier than I've expected to.

So even though the comments are scarce T.T, here you go, the second chapter! Enjoy, minna!

Title: When He Falls in Love

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Sanada GenichirouxSaeki Kojirou

Genre: Drama, a bit of AU

Summary: What should Sanada do if he falls for a certain black/white-haired vice captain of Rokkaku?

Warning: Yaoi (means boys kissing), mild to moderate OOC, a bit of Higa-bashing later

Disclaimer: These boys are not mine, just borrowing them for fun!

Chapter 2: To Know Him Better

"Genichirou?"

A grunt from Yanagi's side as they were standing before the fence but not looking at the inquisitor.

"You are staring."

"Looking at the match."

"Ah."

Then the referee called out, "Game set 6 – 3, Saeki-Syusuke pair wins."

The said pair exchanged smiles then as usual they hugged each other while smiling and walking toward the net which had caused Sanada to frown.

"Genichirou?"

"…what?!" A grumble from Sanada who was still frowning.

"I think you are infatuated."

"Shut up, Renji!"

Yanagi wondered if it was his imagination that he heard a growl from his side.

"Anyone up for a billiard game?"

It was after dinner and they were resting in the common room which was roughly a living room with three sofas adjacent to the dining room. Fuji had come in and invited them to join them to play billiard.

"Sae and Yuuta are preparing for it."

Predictable as Yanagi secretly smiled in triumph when Sanada stood up at the very last without saying anything and followed them to the entertainment room where various sport equipments were stored including two tables for billiard.

Yanagi was the last one who joined them. After all he would not want to miss the chance witnessing Sanada playing billiard for the first time in his teenage life.

It turned out that both Saeki and Fuji were as talented in billiard as in tennis while Sanada was actually having a life-time struggles and quitted even before the game ended.

_It is better that I quit before I snap the stick into two._ He elaborated callously whilst frowning and still eyeing the stick as if it was his biggest enemy.

Fuji made an 'o' by his lips while Saeki just smiled and asked him to stay and watch which Sanada obviously complied. Even though he did it as if he was doing Saeki a favor.

Half way during the game, Sanada noticed that Saeki had nice fingers. They were lean and long. He also had a nice pair of globes on his backside which was hugged by his low slung jeans oh so nicely. He even caught glimpses of his skin under the shirt whenever he bent down as the traitorous jeans slipped down to his hips and his white shirt rode up, thus exposing the nicely slight-tanned skin beneath.

Sanada had made sure not to stare too intensely or he would be caught. Not that he thought Yanagi would miss his stares though. Ah, but Yanagi was supposed to be his ally here, though he knew that once they were back to Rikkaidai, it would be a different matter. Yanagi's report would be thorough and he, of course would be included which then, of course would be read by Yukimura. Then from there he might expect daily tortures from his own captain nonetheless.

However, for now, Sanada did make most of his time viewing, Yanagi's teases could go to hell for a moment.

When Ryuzaki-sensei was hospitalized and Tezuka Kunimitsu would be her replacement, the whole camp was delighted and was looking forward to it, especially the Seigaku players. Yet it was around that time too that Sanada noticed that Saeki smiles faltered a bit and there were times that he was out at the court and was just gazing up to the sky.

He did not know whether there were any one else who noticed this sudden changes or was it just him. But Sanada just could not bring himself to ask Saeki if there was something wrong. After all, they were not that close.

"Just ask him, Genichirou."

"…"

"It's a simple question after all."

"Renji?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

The day when Tezuka arrived in the camp and coached them, the whole team in the camp was fired up, especially after the amazing match between Tezuka and Sengoku of Yamabuki also the testing water with the Jousei Shounan guy and the one with Scud Serve. Even Sanada himself was caught up by the passion which led him to have a match with the arrogant diva of Hyoutei, Atobe Keigo just to decide who would be the next opponent of Tezuka. Unfortunately, the match was called off even before it was ended. The score was a tie thus, none won.

However, it was that day too that Sanada realized that the sudden changes in Saeki's attitude was more or less related to Tezuka. What co-relation was, Sanada did not know.

"_Here."_

_Sanada had just washed his face after his game with Atobe and even before he realized that he had left the towel on the bench, Saeki offered him his towel. Sanada just took the towel when Saeki said he did not mind if Sanada did not mind either._

_When he was drying up his face, Saeki said to him with an unusual voice. While it might pass as the usual laid-back tone that he usually used but Sanada caught the slight tinge of bitterness in his voice. It was like he was trying to be cheerful yet bland in the same time._

"_Nice match you had with Atobe." Sanada turned to look at Saeki whom was staring ahead the courts._

"_Strange how Tezuka can drive us like this huh? Everyone are excited about his arrival and even Atobe fought against his coach's will to demand a match with Tezuka."_

_There Saeki chuckled yet it seemed hollow on Sanada's ears._

"_Even you caught up in this excitement right? Seeing how you stomped all over the court to challenge Atobe just to play Tezuka eh?"_

_Sanada felt like his tongue was tied and he was still busy hiding his embarrassment behind the white towel that smelt like Saeki; hence, he said nothing but a grunt._

_Saeki laughed a little and turned to him, smiling, "Well I guess it's good to be motivated eh? Things'll get more interesting from now on! So let's do our best!"_

_Somehow Sanada felt like Saeki was saying that more to himself than to him._

"_Aa. You too."_

_Then Sanada looked toward the court that held Saeki's attention earlier and there under the glaring sun, he saw a glimpse of Tezuka with the rest of Seigaku players conversing and to Tezuka side was Fuji who stood there and smiling._

If anyone said that everyone in the camp found that Tezuka's proving game to his group teammates as an inspiring event then Sanada knew that person was wrong because he knew there was at least one person who seemed not to be motivated by that scene. It was Saeki.

While Sanada did not say that Saeki did not do his best during the camp but he felt that Saeki was the only who acted nonchalantly toward the excitement about Tezuka. Even though he was currently engaging in a friendly conversation with the stoic Seigaku captain but something seemed to be off in Sanada's point of view. Yet he did not know what.

End Chapter 2

Author's note:

Not sure if there is enough Saeki there, but as I've promised more Saeki insights!

The billiard game is actually inspired by one of the official picture of Prince of Tennis that depicts Saeki, Yuuta, Fuji and Akazawa playing billiard games. I think Saeki's good at that, well for Fuji…you guys know it from the episode right? (PS: forgot already which episode that is) After all, I think Saeki does have the look to be a good billiarder eh? Well…I tend to think that he is better than Fuji in billiard game since well, Fuji's already that amazing in tennis why can't Saeki defeat Fuji in other sports than tennis? ;P

It's longer than the first chapter! Yay!

To think that actually I was intended to write this as a one-shot but I dunno why my hands seem to have their own minds thus, you guys get the multi-chaptered stories instead.

Happy reading! Please do comments/reviews! They do pump up my energy to write faster!


	3. Chapter 3

Still productive so well here you go, chapter three!

Title: When He Falls in Love

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Sanada GenichirouxSaeki Kojirou

Genre: Drama, a bit of AU

Summary: What should Sanada do if he falls for a certain black/white-haired vice captain of Rokkaku?

Warning: Yaoi (means boys kissing), mild to moderate OOC, a bit of Higa-bashing later

Disclaimer: These boys are not mine, just borrowing them for fun!

Chapter 3: Saying Goodbyes

As the camp nearing its end, the schedule became more and more hectic. Not to mention the atmosphere seemed to be tense as it was also nearing the final announcement of whoever that was chosen to participate in US-Japan Goodwill Games.

The tension did not miss on Saeki. In fact, Sanada was there when he confessed that he was slightly nervous thus, he knitted.

_It was the day when they were confined in the building since it was raining so hard outside and the practices were cancelled. Almost half of them were in the gym to burn off the nervous energy, busying themselves with the weights and equipments since they could not play._

_Sanada, however hated a crowded place and usually avoided it if he could. This explained why he was slouching on the sofa and dozing off until an irritating clack clack clack sound reached his ears. At first he tried to ignore it but after a while the steady clack clack clack from the opposite sofa was really getting on Sanada's nerve. Just when he snapped his eyes open to scold the offender, he shut his mouth and instead cleared his throat._

"_What are you doing?"_

_Saeki stopped to look across him and smiled apologetically, "Am I disturbing you?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Ah, sorry! Don't know why my hands seem to tremble much more than usual." Saeki shrugged as he examined on his handwork. "Must be the tension. Sorry if I am disturbing your rest. I'll move away."_

"_No. No need. The rain's drowning the sound after all." Then Sanada shifted to get into a more comfortable position which also gave him a clearer view of the boy sitting across him._

"_What are you doing anyway?"_

"_It's a summer project for handwork class."_

"_Knitting?"_

_Saeki laughed, "Yeah, since it is the easiest one to carry around."_

"_Aa."_

"_Well, actually I do have a knack for things like this."_

_Sanada regarded him curiously and Saeki explained, "Stitching and knitting, handworks sum them up, I guess."_

_Then Saeki flushed slightly in his embarrassment, "Not too manly though."_

"_It's okay. A nice skill after all."_

_Saeki just laughs. "I'll take that as a compliment then."_

_After that Sanada closed his eyes and resumed to dozed off still with the steady clack clack clack around his hearing. Yet Sanada did not feel disturbed as he was actually sneaking glances on those fingers that were deftly maneuvering the pair of needles on the yarn._

_Sanada was mesmerized by those fingers and their smooth movement. He thought inwardly if he had a certain fetish toward fingers. But he had never so intrigued with anybody's fingers. He wondered if it was because they were Saeki's or that he was the stupid one to even think about fetish. He snorted inwardly and mentally reminded himself to order Niou to run fifty laps for putting such thought about fetish to his mind._

_But still he quietly kept watching those fingers moved and noticed how they trembled ever so slightly._

The announcement day finally came and as Yanagi had predicted, Sanada and Kirihara managed to score a position in the team. The others chosen players were Sengoku from Yamabuki, Atobe and Oshitari from Hyoutei, Kikumaru, Fuji and Echizen from Seigaku. Thus, the camp was over.

After the last day farewell party, the coming morning, most the players prepared to go back and Rikkaidai-s were ready to go. Whilst standing on the main entrance hall as Sanada and Yanagi were waiting for Kirihara, Saeki came over to them with his bag slung on his shoulder.

"Sanada-san, Yanagi-san!"

"Ah good morning, Saeki-san! Ready to leave?"

"Yeah! My sister's picking us up."

"I see. Safe journey then!"

Then Saeki turned to Sanada and again offered a hand shake which was almost seemed like a déjà vu to Sanada, but this time Sanada took the hand firmly, feeling how those calloused finger pads caused by years of playing tennis brushed and felt against his own. He realized that his hand was bigger and rougher than Saeki's.

"Congratulation again, Sanada-san! Play well in the match! Or rather, win the match! I'll be there to watch."

"Aa. Thank you." Sanada was secretly delighted that Saeki would be there for the match even if he did not imply that he would be there for Sanada but he was quite happy already to know he was coming.

"Genichirou will win. He hates losing."

There Saeki laughed on Yanagi's comment and he detangled his hand from Sanada's much to his disappointments.

"I think every ones like to win, Yanagi-san."

Then they were interrupted by a cheery loud call from Sanada's right side.

"Sae-chan!" It was Fuji who called as well as waved on him.

Saeki turned to look past Sanada's shoulder and instantly he smiled up and waved back on the coming person.

"Sanada-san, Yanagi-san, it was a good time to share with you guys. Have safe a trip home! See you around!"

After that Saeki shifted his shoulder bag then walked past Sanada to greet the smiling tensai who walked together with his brother.

Sanada turned to look at their interactions behind him. Saeki hugged Fuji then kissed him on the cheek which in turn the tensai kissed him back while the younger brother just blanched and looked irritated by the display.

"He and Fuji are childhood friends. They used to go to the same school in Chiba."

Yanagi supplied but Sanada ignored him. He kept looking at Saeki who was now hugging the boy from St. Rudolph who was also another Fuji. The said boy, unlike his brother who hugged back, he struggled in the hug and grumbled whilst looking flushed on the cheek as well as complaining that Sae-nii was just as evil as his aniki that made Saeki to ruffle his hair teasingly.

Then Kikumaru, Fuji's teammates, called on him and Fuji said his goodbye to Saeki as he walked toward their teammates who was waiting for him. Fuji parted halfway with his brother then he jogged toward his teammates then fell into a slower pace beside his captain. And that was when Sanada noticed, again, that Saeki's smile faltered a bit.

His observation however was broken off by a panting Kirihara who stopped before him and was panting.

"Sorry, sempai." He grimaced as he was anticipating another scolding from Sanada-fukubuchou.

"You are late, Akaya."

"I was looking for my shirt, Yanagi-sempai."

Sanada said nothing but frowned at his kouhai yet still said nothing and Kirihara grimaced even more as he thought inwardly that a silent Sanada boded a bad news. Sanada looked up past Kirihara and accidentally his gaze met Saeki's who had walked off with his teammates.

Saeki smiled to him and waved on him before turned back to his teammates. Just then Sanada felt that Kirihara's tardiness, for the first time was actually worthy. Thus, Sanada looked down to Kirihara who managed to look guilty and sighed.

"Let's go." With that Sanada picked up his bag and started to walk, leaving a gaping Kirihara and the followed by secretly smiling Yanagi.

It was the end of the junior senbatsu camp. Yet for Sanada, it meant it was the end of his time together with Saeki.

End chapter three

Author's Note:

The knitting thing is actually inspired by a story by Greer Shlivandas which title is Too Crafty By Far. It is published in and actually it is one of reccommended story in lovefifteen about Rokkaku gen. It's funny! That's why I think it is cute for Saeki to be able to knit or do something like stitching or something ;P

For Greer Shlivandas, please do forgive me to just borrow your idea about Rokkaku doing knitting for the handwork class project without your consent even gomen! promise It's still credited to you! ;;

Still not much of Saeki but I promise he'll come around more!

I don't know why the heck my actually one-shot idea suddenly grow into this multichapter fiction! bah!

Anyway, happy reading! Please comment/review!


	4. Chapter 4

Geh…I'm starting to feel depressed on the length of this story to be stretched…Oh well enjoy this chapter and have a nice weekend!

Chapter 4: The Aftermath

After the end of the US-Japan Goodwill Games match, Saeki along with his captain, Aoi Kentarou visited the changing room for Japan's players. Aoi was congratulating Echizen which meant a hyper-active one-sided conversation included, since he, again, managed to literally drag the boy wonder and abused his ears. Saeki went to his childhood friend and congratulated him on winning the game as well as exchanging friendly banter with him and his teammate, Kikumaru Eiji who was still clinging on Fuji.

Then when Tezuka came in along with Sakaki-sensei and Hanamura-sensei, Saeki excused himself and managed to drag his captain along with him. Just outside the room, Sanada almost ran onto Saeki as he barely avoided colliding with the boy who was with Saeki.

"Ah! Sanada-san! Congratulation on your winning!"

"Aa."

"Good game you've played! Even if playing with Atobe-san can be a bit of pain." Saeki chuckled knowingly.

Sanada's expression turned sour as he remembered how much of pain Atobe was as a doubles partner.

"He is a pain!"

Saeki said nothing but laughed good-humoredly, feeling a bit empathic toward Sanada's irritation to a certain diva whom ego was even larger than the earth.

"But he did play well."

Having none to protest over that statement, Sanada only grudgingly let out a grunt which again led Saeki into another round of cheery laughter. A sound that Sanada had missed after the camp finished.

"Sae-chaaaaaaan! Hurry up!" The loud overly cheery voice cut in their little chat.

"Ah! Need to go now! Catch you later in Nationals!"

After that Saeki turned and jogged toward Rokkaku's first year captain then they disappeared from Sanada's vision when they turned left on the end of the hallway.

"Who's that?" a curious question from Jackal.

"It is Saeki-san from Rokkaku." Yanagi turned to see.

"Heee…never know our fukubuchou can even talk without like that. Thought he only know how to shout and yell." The bubblegum made a pop sound.

"He's not even a conversationalist. Look! He even has that sour looking face. I bet the guy's laughing on his sour face." A smirk.

"Niou-kun. It is bad to talk something bad about your own teammate."

Niou only snorted on his doubles partner's comment.

Yanagi who looked on his friend interaction, just smiled knowingly and then ushered the rest of Rikkaidai's team toward Sanada who seemed to be rooted on the spot after Saeki left.

Some time during Rikkaidai's tennis practice after Yukimura Seiichi's come-back,

"Genichirou?"

"Hm?"

"I heard from Renji that you have found a love interest."

Sanada almost dropped the ball that he supposed to throw and serve.

"I don't and haven't."

"But, Renji said-"

"Seiichi…"

"Yes?"

"We are in the middle of the game."

"But, Gen-chan, you know we can keep talking and still win the game."

"…"

Another serve.

"So…Gen-chan, does this mean you don't love us anymore?"

Another almost slip.

"Seiichi…" Sanada sighed but still managed to score.

"I don't love him." A counter then, "And of course, I won't leave you or Renji."

Seiichi managed to score the ball. "Ah, so it is a he?"

He glanced back to Sanada and smiled almost evilly under the guise of that angelic smile but Sanada knew better.

"Seiichi…"

"Gen-chan, The Nile is at Egypt."

Sanada grumbled and he managed to return the serve easily.

"I'm just concerned, Genichirou."

"…" After a counter, "I'm just…" after a minute of silence, "…infatuated. There, satisfied?"

"Ah, of course, Genichirou." With that Yukimura smiled and turned back to the game.

While across the court,

"Man! They are happily gossiping but still manage to beat us!" An irritated voice followed by a bubblegum pop.

"What's new? It is Yukimura-buchou after all." The bald half Brazilian-half Japanese only sighed and readied himself to be slaughtered now that Yukimura and Sanada seemed to have ended their little chat.

"This sucks!" Another pop.

One night, while Sanada was lying on the bed, he mused on his previous conversation with Seiichi. He wondered if he really was merely infatuated or if he was in love.

After some hours staring in the dark on his room's the ceiling he still could not decide whether it was infatuation or love or even he was just, as Niou suggested, obsessed. He groaned and promised to himself to have Niou ran laps again tomorrow for even suggesting such thought to him.

Yet when he was dozing off, all he could see beneath his closed lids were the long lean fingers which belonged to Saeki that trembled slightly upon Sanada's skin. While faintly he heard the cheery laughter which gradually turned into breathy moans and little gasps. The laid-back lyrical tenor and friendly-toned voice slowly but surely morphed into another sultry but sexy sighs of Sanada's name.

Sanada groaned in irritation but his hands seemed to have their own mind as they sneaked down, slipping into the shorts he wore and began to stroke on his erection.

After the short but intense session of masturbation, Sanada curses and got up to clean up his bed. He definitely did not want to explain about the stain in the bed sheet to his mother. Finished with his cleaning, he decided to take a cold shower to quell any unsatisfied desire in him.

Later, after his shower, he admitted to himself that he still did not know whether it was love or infatuation or even obsession but he knew he had thought about Saeki in perverted ways these recent days. Not to mention he was haunted by those damned fingers which explained a lot of why he kept staring on his teammates' fingers as he silently comparing them to Saeki's.

Of course his little out-of-place observations were not escaped by either Renji or Seiichi. He was even teased by them and the rest of the team members.

"_You can touch them if you want to, Genichirou."_

"_Huh?" Sanada was awaken from his musing and he looked up across the seat to Yukimura who was smiling at him and was offering his hand._

"_What?"_

"_My fingers."_

"_You have been staring at them creepily ya know?" Marui piped up from his side as he scooped another ice cream into his mouth._

"_Sempai, also has a frown like this." Kirihara tried to imitated the frown._

"_Never know you have a finger fetish, Sanada."_

_If looks could kill then Niou probably already lying dead on the floor when he was rewarded by on one Sanada's most famous death glare._

"_I'm not staring at them!" Then Sanada pulled down his cap._

_Yanagi used this moment to ask, "So whose ?"_

_As automatically as his traitorous mind and mouth, he slipped out a name, "Yagyuu's."_

_There he earned around round of cackles from Kirihara and Niou while Yagyuu only raised his eyebrow, silently amused. There were also an amused smile from his captain and a triumph curve on Yanagi's lips. Marui was choked on his ice cream and Jackal was only shaking his head upon his teammates antics even though he did think that Sanada had been amusing these past days._

_Sanada cursed out softly and grumbled that he would not ever go out with team again, club bonding or not. Not at the very least after he passed this phase._

End of chapter four

Author's note:

A little fan service from Sanada even if it does not increase the rating significantly but I hope you guys enjoy it!

Still so little of Saeki… Sorry! runs away and hides from tomatoes Please be patient with me! bows


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! I've just noticed how crappy is the story format in here! I'm sorry for the crappy format that I did not even realize it. Since they are okay when I post them on livejournal so I just thought they were okay! This ff net story format and editing is quite crappy too...

Okay well...here you go, another chapter from me, happy reading!

Thanks session to: mesmerizedbyceruleaneyes, Sbchan, azab, Eirwen555, charwebb1.

Thank you for all my loyal reviewers, all your reviews have made my days brighter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: When He Falls in Love

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Sanada GenichirouxSaeki Kojirou

Genre: Drama, a bit of AU

Summary: What should Sanada do if he falls for a certain black/white-haired vice captain of Rokkaku?

Warning: Yaoi (means boys kissing), mild to moderate OOC, a bit of Higa-bashing later

Disclaimer: These boys are not mine, just borrowing them for fun!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The Nationals

The first time Sanada ever witnessed Saeki being angry was during the National Tournament when Rokkaku played against Higa. It was there that Sanada witnessed how Saeki who usually was a patient and laid-back person, was enraged as he stared on his opponent who had deliberately injured Rokkaku's advisor in order to ensure his winning. Sanada could see he was trembling in his almost uncontrolled rage as Saeki became eerily silent and his eyes were dangerously narrowed while his lips was pressed together into a grim straight line.

After straight loses from doubles two to single two, Saeki who played in singles one also suffered a similar humiliating loses as his opponent, Kai Yuujirou already led the game by 4 – 0. However, when Rokkaku's advisor gave some insight about Higa's play style, Higa decided to play dirty by knocking down the old man. That, of course, caused a mild chaos in the middle of the game and the Rokkaku players were frantic yet enraged by Higa's action.

During the midst of this chaos, Saeki showed his true leading skill and as the usual voice of reason, he managed to calm his teammates and ordered them to take their advisor when their first year captain almost broke down mentally. After that all his teammates rushed to the nearest hospital, leaving Saeki all alone in the middle of the game.

Saeki lost another game caused of his uncontrolled anger thus, the score became 5-0 in the favor of Kai, then they entered another short break. Saeki silently sat on the bench that used to be occupied by the Ojii and he draped a wet towel over his head, silently meditating to calm his raging anger and once again found his centre.

Sanada looked on him and he could even feel the oppressing force that almost suffocated the lone figure on the bench whose hands were clenched hard and the lithe body was actually shaking. He could not help not to feel protective toward the lone player in the midst of the game surrounded by Higa's supporters. He felt that he was slowly being enraged by Higa's action. Not to mention that they did dare to hurt his Saeki but also that they dared to sullen tennis' image by deliberately injuring the advisor outside the court. It was a dirty trick, even dirtier than if the player deliberately injured his opponent in the court since the very least the player could defend themselves but people outside the court?

The break was over. Kai threw another insult towards Saeki which suggested Saeki to forfeit rather than being humiliated likewise the rest of his team. Another trick to dampen the opponent spirit and mentally assaulting the mind. There, Sanada had unconsciously clenched his fists to calm his raging wrath and he felt a deep hatred toward Higa.

However, Saeki did not raise to the bait. He said nothing to negate the insult as he merely exchanged his racket and calmly walked to the baseline and readied himself to serve. Sanada noticed the changes in him. He was calmer now and firmer even if the rage was still there, concealed behind the pool of icy ocean-blue orbs of his eyes. Saeki managed to catch up and narrow down the gap to 5-4 still in the favor of Kai, yet he did manage to shake his opponent's mental by sealing Kai's technique.

It was impressive and once again Sanada was enraptured by Saeki.

Unfortunately, Higa who was desperate for the win, shamelessly employed another dirty trick which caused Saeki to lose the game by 6-4. The match was over, yet the Higa player still had the nerve to throw another insult about Rokkaku when players were supposed to shake hands. Saeki was silent for a few seconds before he smirked and commented Higa's playing style was not as far as brute barbarian acts. Kai had almost hit him but was stopped by the referee. Both Kai and Saeki glared on each other as both of them refused to back down.

In the end it was another Higa player that dragged Kai off of the court while Kai was struggling and screaming insults to Saeki. Saeki, however, was unbothered by those insults and merely exited the court calmly without even sparing another glance back to his screaming opponent.

But that day Sanada knew better than anyone that the victor was actually Saeki, not the Higa. Saeki had proven to public the pride of Rokkaku and on his shoulders, he wore the mantel of Rokkaku proudly and proved that Rokkaku was indeed a worthy opponent who would stand proudly over anyone and any opponents.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that was Higa vs. Rokkaku match." Yanagi ended the tape while Sanada sat silently by the lone chair on the corner of Rikkaidai's club room.

"Geeze, that was so cheap! To even purposely knock the advisor! Even I never do that purposely." Kirihara slumped down on his seat as the tape had ended.

"But they are indeed a strong opponent." Jackal mused even if he frowned during watching the match.

"So what?" A pop then Marui kept chewing on the gum. "We will win after all."

"I almost feel sorry for them to be treated like that." Yagyuu pushed up his glasses.

"So what will we do, Yukimura-buchou?" Niou drawled as his lips had already begun to form a smirk.

Yukimura only chuckled lightly while still managed being malicious in the same time. "Genichirou?"

"We crushed them." Sanada said passionately. " Show them what no mercy means."

"They do need to be taught humility." Yanagi agreed.

"A little humiliation does prove to be a better method than any others." Yukimura added.

"Seiichi?"

"Yes?"

"Put me in singles."

"Of course." Yukimura smiled, "You may even play against Kai if you wish to."

"Time to get a revenge for Saeki-san eh, fukubuchou? Never thought you to be the type of knight in shining armor." And for that Niou got another glare from Sanada which caused Niou to wisely shut his mouth but apparently not Yukimura's chuckle or Yanagi's knowing smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Higa got their to taste their own medicine as they were thoroughly humiliated by Rikkaidai. None of them can even score a game and the match was recorded as the fastest match ever played during the tournament. Sanada got his revenge as his match with Kai ended the quickest and after it was over he had left his opponent still in his baffle. On top of it, during the last match which Yukimura faced off with Kite, Yukimura had deviously knock off Higa's advisor and then devastated him mercilessly whilst still smiling.

After the match, Sanada felt satisfied.

-End of chapter 5-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

1. Okay, this is the AU part of the story since it is Seigaku who crushes Higa, not Rikkaidai in the manga. I just twist it a bit. Hehehe after all I need to make Sanada as the avenger eh? Anyway match between Higa and Rokkaku can be viewed as AU too since I decide to alter the game's points.

2. More Saeki as I promised! Well...his insight through Sanada's though.

3. About Rokkaku losing to Higa, I really recommend you guys to read ellipsis's story, Fallen Soldiers. I really like how she/he describes Saeki there. Furthermore, SaekixSengoku pair is a bonus! She's on livejournal, so please check it out!

4. I know this is a slow paced story as almost all my reviewers say so, so well, I hope you guys enjoy it until now and please be patient. I really want to cover all the significant events in Prince of Tennis original timeline hence, not making this story too AU or OOC. So, err...bear with me okay?

5. Thanks to all readers and reviewers!


	6. Chapter 6

Long time no see or read I think, oh well the weeks had been hectic with my university's life not to mention I was organizing a symposium along with my friends. It's been a tiring week and thank gods above I can finish this chapter! So be good and review me okay? Hehehe ;P

Thanks to my faithful reviewers: mesmerizedbyceruleaneyes, tezuka, azab, shadowkaru15, mikkimikka and all my readers!

Please enjoy this chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: When He Falls in Love

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Sanada GenichirouxSaeki Kojirou

Genre: Drama, a bit of AU

Summary: What should Sanada do if he falls for a certain black/white-haired vice captain of Rokkaku?

Warning: Yaoi (means boys kissing), mild to moderate OOC, a bit of Higa-bashing later

Disclaimer: These boys are not mine, just borrowing them for fun!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: A Heart-breaking Visit

Sanada excused himself to be late on practice one day to visit Ojii in the hospital where he was being treated as a gesture of Rikkaidai's empathy toward Rokkaku's accident. Yukimura only raised his eyebrow and nodded to him.

"Do make sure to extend my greetings toward Saeki-san."

There Sanada flushed and looked anywhere but his smiling captain.

"Gardenias are his favorite flowers, by the way." Yanagi added in his usual plain business tone, even if Sanada knew better that his childhood friend was smiling beneath it.

Sanada said nothing but grumbled on the way out of the club's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gardenia, Renji?"

"I'm just trying to help him a little."

Yukimura just chuckled, "I don't think Genichirou will appreciate it."

Yanagi tilted his head and smiled, "He does not know about what it means."

"Aa." Yukimura nodded then he spoke wistfully, "Secret love, how appropriate."

"It also means sweet love, Seiichi."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanada was on the way to the train station when he stopped by a small flower shop and there he purchased a bouquet of fresh gardenias. On the train ride, he admitted that Yanagi was right. The gardenia's distinct yet light scent did remind him of Saeki.

Lovely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The hospital really has s similar scent every where_ Sanada pondered as the discretely familiar antiseptic and sterile atmosphere assaulted his senses even if the hospital was a different from the one that he used to visit when Yukimura was being hospitalized. _Even the hallways are almost the same_ he wondered if there was only one architect for all the hospitals.

He had asked one of the nurse about the room where the Rokkaku's advisor was staying and he was directed to go upstairs on the third floor where the public treatment ward was located.

After an elevator ride then a few turns here and there, Sanada stopped on the opened door of the ward. The ward was quite empty even if it was a visiting hours; however it was expected as there were only two beds which were occupied out of the eight beds in the ward and one of them being Ojii's.

Sanada stepped into the ward and walked toward the far end bed just beside the window which overlooked a tiny garden outside. He walked past the first two row of beds when he heard Saeki's voice muffled behind the curtain drawn around the bed.

"Where's Tezuka?"

Sanada suddenly stopped on his track.

"Ah, he is at school. He did ask me to say hi to you though."

The second voice, Sanada recognized, belonged to Fuji Syusuke. Sanada frowned but he knew he should have expected that the smiling tensai was here. _But why should he be here when Sanada was here? And what the question of Tezuka was about?_

Sanada moved toward the empty bed beside him to have a better angle and from there he could look on both Saeki and Fuji clearly but without being seen by both of them. He noticed that Saeki was currently sitting on the guest chair beside the bed while Fuji was standing beside him and was arranging a bouquet of various flowers into the vase on the little bedside cupboard.

"Oh? Thanks!"

Sanada noted how Saeki lowered his eyes and his head as if was in thought when Fuji turned around and was not looking a the moment.

"Busy with the coming National's grand final?"

"Aa. We practice every day. Even Inui's Penalty Juice getting worse and worse."

Saeki raised his eyebrow and smiled, "I thought you like his juice."

"I do but recently the tastes are, let's say, challenging even for me."

Saeki chuckled.

"Tezuka got to drink the juice once."

"Really?"

"Yes. Tezu– " Fuji turned back and looked at Saeki whose smile had faltered and he just looked at Fuji.

"Sae-chan…"

Saeki sighed and shook his head. "Sorry. Just too much thought nowadays." He smiled apologetically at Fuji. "Don't mind me, I'm just jealous and being stupid." He continued.

Fuji moved to hug Saeki from behind.

"I know." They were silent for a moment before Fuji continued, " You are my best friend, Kojirou."

Saeki closed his eyes while leaned back toward his childhood friend and sighed, "We are best friends, Syusuke." Then Saeki looked up to Fuji's eyes, "Aren't we?" while he smiled.

"Aa. We are." Then Fuji also smiled and kissed Saeki's forehead.

That time, Sanada left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole trip back to the school was spent in daze as Sanada was busy on thinking how much a fool he was. Even if that little scene did tell him about Saeki's preference but it the same time it had crushed his hope. He sighed and once again thought whether it was far better that he did not go to the hospital and thus at the very least he still had his hope even if it was just a false hope. He again sighed and let his head leaned on the train's glass door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sanada joined the practice silently with black clouds hung around him along with their thunderclaps, all eyes were staring at him but even before anyone could said anything, Sanada had put on his best glare which resulted no question was asked, unless until his own captain approached him.

"So?"

Seeing that Yukimura was immune to his glare and could be as persistant as himself,maybe even more, Sanada sighed tiredly whilst was still brooding, "…I delivered the flowers."

"I am sure Seiichi was not asking about the flowers." Yanagi piped in from Seiichi's side.

"…" Another immune pest had come which had made the thunders around Sanada's head clapping around and if could, the clouds were getting even darker.

"Well?"

"…"

Yukimura sighed as he looked at his best friend who sulked beside him.

"I take it that you did not meet him?"

"There was Tezuka."

Yukimura and Yanagi were silent for a moment then Yanagi asked, "Fuji?"

"He was there." A crisp voice, stern yet tense.

Yukimura sighed then he patted on Sanada's hand, "Go warm up and I'll play with you."

Sanada said nothing but automatically stood up and did his warm-ups which was running few laps and some stretching.

Once Sanada was on his run,

"Well?"

Yanagi frowned, "I think Genichirou missed something. My data says that Fuji is currently having a relationship with Tezuka. He must have misread the whole picture."

"Hmm." Yukimura seemed to be contemplating.

"Should we tell him?"

Yukimura looked up to Renji then turned his sight on Sanada's running figure, "No. Not now. Let it unfolds by itself."

"If you say so, Seiichi." Yanagi who followed on his captain's sight on Sanada's trailing back. He really hoped that his captain was right, after all he did wish happiness for his best friends. Too bad that his previous plan was already thwarted.

"I believe Genichirou shall win." Yukimura said in his proud tone likewise he declared to the whole team that this year Rikkaidai was going to be the National champion.

---End chapter 6---

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

1. I don't know about Saeki's favorite flower but somehow I think gardenia will suit him since it's not really an expensive and widely-used flowers like roses or lilies. Saeki is not a popular person even if he is a charming person. He is also a down to earth person and gardenia is a humble yet still a beautiful flower. Just like him, the vibes, I mean. So don't bother to throw any flames toward me regarding this flower issue.

2. Gardenia does mean secret love, sweet love and lovely. I see an online reference for this information, the site is marriage dot about dot com. So just check it out.

3. Well, enjoy this chapter and please read and review!

4. PS: if the story format still uncomfortable to be read please do tell me ;; sometimes ff dot net's editing is just crappy.

It's cross-posted everywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, sorry for the almost late update. It's just that I caught up with fatigue-caused-flu and was down for few days because of the dizzy spells and the headaches. It just seemed that there was something which pounded inside my head. Bah!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But fear not! I'm back and healthy again! Yay! So here we go, enjoy this chapter! Anyway, this story is really nearing the end chapter, I wonder if you guys having quite fun reading this piece of story. I know it is not the best story out there but I am doing my best so well please do drop by and comment or review should you guys wish to read more about them. I am thinking of continuing this though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many thanks to my reviewers: mesmerizedbyceruleaneyes, tezuka, azab, shadowkaru15, mikkimikka, Abyssinian Rose and all my readers!

Many thanks to my reviewers on lj: ellipsis, pchan02, tacuma811 (really it is so scarce that I wonder if there are no one out there who like Saeki -.-;;; anyway perhaps the pairing is unusual? Hahaha ;P )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: When He Falls in Love

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Sanada GenichirouxSaeki Kojirou

Genre: Drama, a bit of AU

Summary: What should Sanada do if he falls for a certain black/white-haired vice captain of Rokkaku?

Warning: Yaoi (means boys kissing), mild to moderate OOC, a bit of Higa-bashing later

Disclaimer: These boys are not mine, just borrowing them for fun!

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Finals, Both Grand and His

--------------------------------------------------

One day left to the grand final of National Junior High Tennis Tournament,

"Renji, I'm thinking to put Marui-Jackal on doubles one slot."

Yanagi turned to look at Yukimura a while then he resumed unbuttoning his school's shirt.

"You wish to drop the doubles two game?" Yanagi asked his captain who was smiling enigmatically.

Yukimura titled his head, "If I am guessing it right, Seigaku's Golden Pair will be the on doubles one slot and they will certainly be able to defeat Marui-Jackal pair."

"What has made you think they will lose?"

"A hunch, Genichirou."

Yet the both of them knew that it was not a mere hunch. Their captain, the usually pictured as gentle yet sweet captain of Rikkaidai Fuzoku's actually had a sharp mind and his predictions were usually correct since it usually turned out as a fact. It was just that the fact had only been realized first by him while nobody else had even realized.

"How about putting Niou and Yagyuu against them?"

"Yes. I am sure both Niou-kun and Yagyuu-kun can defeat them."

Yukimura seemed to contemplate for a while then he shook his head, "No, Gen, Niou and Yagyuu had played them on Kantou."

Yanagi mused then he said, "Put me on doubles two then. I will win it. Seigaku's doubles two had always been their weakest point."

"Then who will be your partner, Renji?"

Renji smiled at Sanada's question and answered, "Akaya will be my partner. He will not object it."

"A last favor from the favorite sempai of his, Renji?"

Yanagi merely smiled on Yukimura's query whose eyes were gleaming with perception.

"Then who will be on the singles?"

Yukimura started to unbutton his own shirt while Yanagi answered," Seigaku will put Tezuka, Fuji and Echizen on singles as they are their aces."

"In what order?"

Yanagi continued, "Fuji will play in singles two, Tezuka will be on singles one and Echizen will take the singles three."

Yukimura smiled and shook his head, "I think you might be wrong, Renji."

"I am quite sure that Tezuka will take the singles three's slot. He has just been discharged from Kyushuu. I do not think he will have the confidence to take the singles one." He continued while was putting on his tennis uniform.

"I see. So our line-up will be?"

"Seiichi, I'll take singles three."

Yanagi turned to look at Sanada, who sat on the bench and was tying his shoe laces, and raised his eyebrow then he turned at Yukimura's chuckle.

"Well, I shall put Niou on singles two then."

"How about you?"

Yukimura tied his headband and grabbed his racket then turned to them, "I will play on singles one and I shall defeat Echizen Ryoma."

He walked past them and opened the door to the club room, "Then we will be the champion." And the sunlight which illuminated behind Yukimura, gave him a godlike appearance, truly the son of god as was nicknamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is such a fine day today yet we can almost see the tension in the air. Yes, it is finally the day of the most anticipated final of the National tournament of Junior High Tennis, Seishun Gakuen against Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. The new challenger versus the two consecutively title holder. Who will be the champion this year?"

The news reporter voice droned on and on then faded on the background as Rikkaidai players walked past their group.

Today Sanada was feeling practically more energized than any other days. He felt more focused and calmer. Thoughts of Saeki, of anything besides this final were driven to the edge of his mind and was locked there. He would not jeopardize his whole team just because of his stupid infatuation.

Later, after they got hold on the title, perhaps later then he would think about it again but not now. Not now, definitely.

He was still in a mission and like a good assassin, he would not let his feelings to be the obstacles when he murdered his enemies. While Sanada was not an assassin but a mere tennis player of junior high, he still respected his mission and his mission today was to bring Rikkaidai towards the upmost throne, the National's champion. Hence, for that he needed to be focused and he would defeat his enemies, particularly, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Sanada still remembered the humiliation he suffered when he was still on the first year on junior high. It was the first time he suffered such a loss and it was by Tezuka's hand nonetheless. But now, he would pay it back and he would be the victor. He would redeem his pride over his loss that long time ago. Not to mention, the personal issue he had against Tezuka would do well to his advantage if he did channel it right.

Thus, Sanada knew for sure that he would win today and Rikkaidai should be the one who sat on the throne once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saeki moved past the crowds who gathered around the court toward the small clearing where he could see some student from various schools gathered around in their wait. He walked past them to the another section of the clearing where it would led to another courts that were empty. He looked at the court then he walked again to turn left just beside the court. He walked again for some distance then he stopped as he spotted the bright yellow jersey, signature of Rikkaidai's. He looked around and found that the Rikkai's players were all warming up there.

Saeki contemplated whether to approach them or not and while he was still standing there in his thought, a familiar voice greeted him.

"Saeki-san."

Saeki turned around and faced on Yanagi's calm face. He thought that he almost saw those lips curved ever so slightly but he brushed it off as a polite gesture if it did mean anything.

"Ah, Yanagi-san!"

"Why are you standing here all alone, Saeki-san?"

Saeki smiled a little nervously then answered, "Well, I don't mean to sneak upon you guys. Actually I was looking for you guys to say thank you for the flowers."

"The flowers?"

"Yes. It was delivered by the nurse and she said that a student asked her to deliver it to Ojii-san, said it was from Rikkaidai. So I thought it would be nice to come and express our gratitude for such gesture."

"I see."

"But I feel bad on interrupting so…" Saeki smiled sheepishly.

"It is fine, Saeki-san. You are not interrupting anyone."

The voice came from Saeki's back and the gentle tone was unfamiliar, Saeki turned and there Yukimura Seiichi stood whilst smiling warmly.

"Yukimura Seiichi." Saeki instantly recognized the famed captain of Rikkaidai's

"Hello, Saeki-san. A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Yukimura-san."

Upon Yanagi's questioning gaze, Yukimura continued, "I saw that you are talking to Renji, so I came."

"Well, I'm just dropping by to say thank you for the flowers. It really means a lot to us that you even bothered to send flowers to us."

"It is not a bother, Saeki-san. After all, we know better that Rokkaku is the winner of that match. Not Higa."

Saeki laughed heartily and said, "Thank you for the compliment even though we did lose 5-0 straight."

"Sae-chan! Where are you?"

Saeki turned his head toward where his teammate's voice came from. Then he looked at Yukimura and Yanagi and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I think Itsuki-kun's calling for me."

Saeki offered a hand shake on Yukimura which was taken swiftly by Yukimura, "Nice to meet and talk to you, Yukimura-san. I know it's late but congratulation on your recovery! I heard from Fuji about your match against Higa. He said it was impressive as one expected from Rikkaidai's captain. Too bad I could not make it for the match." He smiled almost apologetically.

"It is fine, Saeki-san. Thank you for the praise!" Yukimura chuckled warmly. "It does feel good to be on the court again." He said quietly but contentedly.

There Saeki smiled at him, "It is good to have you back again in the junior high tennis circuit, Yukimura-san." Then he released his grip and grinned, "Even though that means Rikkaidai will be tougher as I heard that Rikkaidai had practically crushed Higa on the previous match. Don't know if I should sympathize for them or not." He continued good-humoredly.

Yukimura chuckled on Saeki's statement which actually held no anger toward Higa whatsoever.

"We only delivered justice upon them as well as teaching them about modesty." Yanagi answered evenly.

Saeki laughed, "Well they do need that, I suppose. Can't say that I didn't dislike how Sanada defeated Kai though." He grimaced a bit and continued, "That does make me like a bad person, doesn't it?"

Yukimura only smiled and shook his head, "You are a nice person, Saeki-san."

Saeki only looked at Rikkaidai's captain who was smiling enigmatically but seeing that he could not feel any malice beneath that statement, Saeki only smiled sheepishly, "Thanks for the praise, I guess."

"Sometimes feeling a grudge toward a certain person especially after deliberately hurting someone's important person is a very normal thing, Saeki-san. Do not belittle yourself just because you resent Higa Chuu's team. After all it was them who started the whole scene. They just reap what they have sow."

Saeki looked at Yanagi appreciatively, "I guess I should thank you guys on, well, that matter."

"The feeling is mutual, Saeki-san."

"Sae-chaaaan!! Where are youuuu?"

Saeki laughed as he heard Aoi's loud voice.

"Well, I need to get going now! Sorry to detain your warm-ups. And...I know you guys won't need it but frankly I don't know what to say not to offend you guys, but best of luck for the match!"

"Thank you, Saeki-san." Yukimura said while Yanagi nodded his thanks.

After that Saeki walked away, but then he stopped and turned around.

"Oh, say hi to Sanada-san for me. Pass my thanks for defeating Kai and tell him too, that next time, just come and find me. It was a shame that he did not find me when he was in the hospital."

Both Yanagi and Yukimura looked mildly surprised on Saeki's almost teasing tone and that the fact he knew Sanada had visited. They were silent as they watched Saeki got caught on the bald boy who was actually speaking on him rapidly then he was promptly hauled by the shorter boy away from there.

"Sae-chan! There you are! We have been looking for you! Me and It-chan! Where have you been? The match will begin soon! Bane-san and Davide have saved spots for us so hurry hurry!"

The boy's voice trailed off as they walked/ran further from them.

Yukimura chuckled on the display. "He is interesting."

"I think that is why Genichirou falls for him."

"Aa, I see."

When they both walked back to the court to where other Rikkai members were, Yanagi said, "I am quite surprised that Saeki-san knew it was Sanada who came."

Yukimura only smiled, "It must be his cap."

"Ah. Perhaps we should persuade Genichirou to lose his cap or even change into another cap?" Yanagi mused.

"Have Niou to bet on it later." Was Yukimura's reply and both of them seemed to be pleased.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanada had just finished his warming up and was rallying against Yagyuu when he noticed that his captain had exited the court to join Yanagi who was outside the court too. He squinted and he saw that both of them were apparently talking to someone. With whom they talked to he could not see as Yanagi's body was blocking on his or her. So he shrugged and return to his rallies.

It was a faint familiar shout that was calling on the familiar name which had Sanada to looked up on his surrounding again. Then he saw a blur of white hair leaving the court toward the bald boy, which was later he recognized as Rokkaku's captain, while was waving his hands.

It was Saeki that was conversing with both of his best friends then. Sanada frowned on his own conclusion and he did hope that neither Yukimura nor Yanagi had said anything that should not be said to Saeki. It would not be good.

Yet while he returned Yagyuu's shot, he could not help but wonder why the vice-captain of Rokkaku had came to visit them. Perhaps extending their gratitude or words of encouragement? Or perhaps to see someone?

Sanada almost missed the next shot but he managed to return it while snorted at his mind and telling himself that he was deluding himself. Then unconsciously he hit too hard on the next coming ball that caused the ball bounced hard thus it got stuck between the wires of the fence.

Yagyuu looked up to him questioningly then back to the ball then he said nothing but just adjusted his glasses.

"Sanada-kun?"

Sanada said nothing but "Sorry" deadpannedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were watching on Yanagi-Kirihara pair played against Inui-Kaidoh pair, Yukimura could not help but to think if it was fate that once again Yanagi faced off Inui, his childhood friend who had defeated him during singles three in Kantou Tournament.

"Na, Genichirou…"

"Aa?"

(15-0)

"I like Saeki-san."

"…"

(30-0)

"He is a sincere and strong person."

"..."

(40-0)

"He has nice eyes. Focused and sharp."

"..."

(40-15)

"He said thank you for defending him against Higa."

A grunt as well as a slight flush which amused Yukimura greatly.

(40-30)

"Genichirou?"

"Aa?"

"He asked you to come and find him should you look for him next time."

(60-30)

A frown but the faintest flush was still there stubbornly across the cheek which made Sanada to pull down his cap.

"Genichirou?"

A growl which told Yukimura to back off from teasing him but as usual Yukimura was immune to that.

(Game set! 3-0 Yanagi-Kirihara to Inui-Kaidoh, change court!)

"Fuji is Tezuka's."

-----------------------------------

-End of chapter 7-

-----------------------------------

Author's note:

1. At last! Finally!

2. The match point between Inui-Kaidoh pair and Yanagi-Kirihara is being made up by me.

3. I am abusing Saeki's teammates on calling him, am I not?

4. Oh well this is AU and this is fanfic so I think I can alter some of the facts and details here and there so do not bother to ask me about that.

5. Enjoy! Please read and review/comment!

It's cross-posted all around


	8. Chapter 8

At last! The second last chapter! Stay tune for the next one and thanks for all my reviewers and readers! (I am lazy to state them one by one like usual, today -.-;;;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: When He Falls in Love

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Sanada GenichirouxSaeki Kojirou

Genre: Drama, a bit of AU

Summary: What should Sanada do if he falls for a certain black/white-haired vice captain of Rokkaku?

Warning: Yaoi (means boys kissing), mild to moderate OOC, a bit of Higa-bashing later

Disclaimer: These boys are not mine, just borrowing them for fun!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: To The Winners

It was a fine day and for Sanada, today was one of his best days in the whole fifteen years he had had. Today's victory felt a lot more meaningful for him. Rikkaidai had once again won the National title, the second time they had won it under Yukimura Seiichi captaincy. This had also meant that Yukimura had actually completely recovered from his illness as today Yukimura was the hero that brought Rikkaidai up on the peak of the throne.

The whole team was rejoicing, even Yagyuu had laughed together with them while Jackal hugged almost everyone in the team including Niou and Sanada, the two persons he was ever wary about. Niou, for once, had even smiled and laughed sincerely even if he was still the cocky trickster. Marui, surprisingly was the one who had cried in happiness along with Kirihara. Yanagi had smiled widely and the three of them, Yukimura, Yanagi and Sanada had shared a group hug which then was promptly tackled by Niou along he dragged Yagyuu into it then followed by Jackal. When they were noticed by Kirihara and Marui, both of them glomped on the already messy group hug which resulted on their falls with Sanada and Yanagi on the very bottom of the pile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the ceremony, Tezuka had exchanged hand shake with Yukimura and the rest of Seigaku members had also congratulated them earnestly but still there was an edge of disappointment. However, Seigaku did prove to be not a sore loser and managed to even get along finely outside the court. Even if Echizen kept on sulking and refused to be taken picture or to be interviewed while Kikumaru still clung on Seigaku's fukubuchou who was apparently still trying to calm his partner. Then both teams were requested for several photos by the reporters before they parted their ways.

After that, people swarmed on Rikkaidai, the reporters, the supporters and the other school players, such as Atobe along with his teammates to congratulate them upon their victory. Then other school team's captains like Higa, Shitenhouji, Yamabuki, Fudomine and others Sanada did not even know had also come to congratulate them. Even Rokkaku's loud captain and the tall spiky brown haired one with the messy orange-ish one from the Junior Senbatsu had come to congratulate his team but not Saeki. Sanada did not see Saeki.

It was then when the crowd seemed to slowly disperse that Sanada spotted Saeki who stood across them between Rikkaidai's group and Seigaku's. He had his back on Sanada's and he was staring far off toward the Seigaku's. Sanada frowned and squinted his eyes to have a better view of Saeki's view of interest. While was slightly blurry, he could make out the figure on Tezuka who was hugging on Fuji.

He was brought out of his reverie as he felt someone had unplugged his hat. Sanada turned to see Yukimura was standing beside him with his hat on his grasp. He was looking at the direction where his fukubuchou had looked at.

"Go for him, Genichirou." It was more of a command than a suggestion, coming from Yukimura's lips.

"Buchou's right, fukubuchou." Marui grinned.

"Do not waste your opportunity lest you regret it, Sanada-kun." Yagyuu suggested whilst smiling-smirking and pushing up his glasses.

"Just go and grab him already!" Niou suggested while he leaned on his double partner.

"Don't be a coward, fukubuchou!" Kirihara added cheekily.

Jackal merely nodded, "Why wait?"

"They are right, Genichirou, this is your chance."

Sanada looked at his whole team who seemed to be teaming up against him. He shook his head in disbelief but still, he was smiling.

Then he ran toward the lone figure on the crossroad while the rest of the team cheered on him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saeki had intended to go to the Seigaku's team and offered his condolences. He was planning on cheering them up and particularly he needed to assure himself that Fuji was alright. After all he could see disappointment shone from the cerulean blue orbs that covered nothing when he had his eyes opened as Echizen lost to Yukimura.

However, he appeared to be not needed for he had witnessed how Tezuka had drawn Fuji close to him and hugged him. A place where it should be his. Yet Saeki could not seem to hate the Seigaku's captain since Fuji was not even his from the beginning. It was just his stupidity to even fall for Fuji. A person that he knew he could not have, not in the past, not now and not even in the future. It was a fact that Saeki had lived for three years but still every time he was presented to it, he always felt the ache became worse and worse. 

There on the crossroad he had stopped and like usual, he did not have the courage to even approach the reality but merely watching it from a far. He was afraid of his own already foreseen heartbroken. Thus he neither had the courage to cross over nor the will to even leave. He wondered when he would be suffocated by this one-sided love and would there be anyone to save him from drowning himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sae-chaaan!" 

It was the cheery loud voice of Aoi that woke Saeki form his musing and saved him from drowning on his self-pity. His teammates had always served as a good distraction for him from his own depressing thoughts. Frankly speaking, it was them whom had anchored him whenever he was swept in his own turmoil these past years. 

Saeki turned to look at his right and he saw his teammates was walking toward him while Aoi as usual was waving his hands. He chuckled on his teammates antics. He then decided it was time for him to go home to Chiba. He could e-mail Fuji later or even call him. But not now. Later when Saeki had already regained his peace.

Saeki waved back then he was just about to turn and walk when he heard his name called out loudly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanada had always hated to see those smiles faltered on his face. He also disliked how the slim shoulder slumped down as if in defeat. Saeki was supposed to be standing straight and bright with smiles on his face. He was not to be the one to stand in the background and wept silently. 

"Saeki!"

Sanada ran faster and just when Saeki had almost turn to leave, he had unconsciously called him out loud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Saeki could turn toward the source of the calling, he had already yanked backward on his hand and another hand had covered on his eyes. He lost his balance but he fell onto a warm tall body behind him that had supported him.

"Don't look at him."

The voice, Saeki thought, was undoubtly Sanada's, the sharp stern baritone. It was so close to his ear that he felt shiver ran along his spine not to mention the warm palm covering his eyes had practically sharpened his other senses namely the touching skin and the ear.

"Tezuka already has Fuji."

There, Saeki was confused why Sanada talked to him like that while on the background he could heard Kurobane's voice yelling on his name. Saeki thought, he must had thought that Sanada, in a way, was hurting him.

"I like you a lot, Saeki."

There Saeki was shocked and he was released while Sanada had him turned around.

It was the first time Saeki looked straight to Sanada up close and he noticed that he had his reflection on Sanada's obsidian orbs which now shone with determination and seriousness.

"So look at me only."

"Wha–"

Before Saeki could answer or even form a word he had already been kissed by the other boy.

That had, of course, silenced and stunned almost everyone around that spot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter 8

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

1. Gomen all Seigaku lovers! I make them lose...but really, I do not have any grudges toward them, it is just I prefer Rikkaidai to be the winner in this story so gomen!

2. I think there are OOCs here...please forgive me if I am butchering up some of the characters. 

3. Sorry for the delay but I am busy for preparing my graduation here. Anyway, please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! This is the last chapter for the When He Falls in Love Arc! Sorry for the delay but I got caught in my graduation (again, I know...), then my stupid cold and my cosplay group -.-;;;

Thanks sessiong to: mesmerizedbyceruleaneyes, tezuka, azab, shadowkaru15, mikkimikka, Abyssinian Rose, pchan02, tacuma811, SaCyner, charwebb1, EmptyAnne, SleepingTensai, Eirwen555, ellipsis and all my readers wherever they are!

Well enough babbling then, enjoy the story!

Title: When He Falls in Love

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Sanada GenichirouxSaeki Kojirou

Genre: Drama, a bit of AU

Summary: What should Sanada do if he falls for a certain black/white-haired vice captain of Rokkaku?

Warning: Yaoi (means boys kissing), mild to moderate OOC, a bit of Higa-bashing later

Disclaimer: These boys are not mine, just borrowing them for fun!

Chapter 9: A Kiss For The Future

The first thing that Sanada noticed about Saeki, seeing him up close was that his eye's color was actually ocean-blue and for Sanada it was the most beautiful blue that he had ever seen. Then the second thing he noticed right away was that Saeki's lips was pliant and warm against him. They were soft yet firm in the same time. The third thing was the fingers he had dreamt the past few days which were gripping on his biceps solidly. It was almost like his dream where they touch skin to skin.

That had made Sanada unconsciously squeezed on Saeki's wrist harder which in turn caused him to gasp against Sanada's lips.

Sanada groaned and he pulled Saeki closer to him while he took advantage of the parted lips. He sneaked his tongue into Saeki's mouth and proceeded to kiss him deeper and harder, fueled by months of pent-up energy and fervor.

When Sanada had slipped his tongue into his mouth, Saeki was more than surprised. Yet the relentless tongue which kept exploring had him to moan into the kiss. Either it was wrong or right of him to do that he did not know but it was sure that had made Sanada to ravish his lips more passionately.

Saeki had stopped breathing for a few seconds until his mind supplied that he could use his nose to breathe. His head was spinning and it seemed for Saeki that the surrounding had become much smaller that only left him and Sanada in the middle.

The kiss had had Saeki like he was caught in a strong current of the ocean. A tide that was so strong that it was impossible for him to fight back. It swept everything, Saeki's conscience, his worries, his thoughts and even Fuji. Hence, Saeki relished on the kiss.

After a seemingly short time for Sanada but quite a long time for Saeki, they both parted for the need of oxygen. Sanada had leaned his forehead against Saeki who was now blushing while he was panting as if he just had a tough match. Sanada thought to himself that he liked how those red tinge looked on Saeki and it had made him even more endearing.

"Sanada-san…"

The breathy voice that called on his name was really Sanada's last straw which had him promptly dragged the other boy away, passing people who were gaping on them or more likely on him. But he was past caring. All that mattered was Saeki.

Once they were on the boy's restroom, Sanada had closed the door and locked it. He wanted no interruption.

Saeki who stood before Sanada who was standing right behind the door as if he was blocking the door, whether to prevent him to escape or to prevent people barging in, he did not know.

Both of them stood apart and said nothing.

Sanada seemed to have nothing to say while Saeki was still thinking on the previous event and suddenly he understood.

Saeki looked at Sanada who was currently staring on the spot on the white tile stubbornly. This had made Saeki chuckled and he approached Sanada who was now staring at him warily.

"You know, I think you get it wrong. It is Fuji, not Tezuka that I fall in to."

"And what is the difference? Fuji still has Tezuka and visa versa."

Saeki was silent and he smiled sadly, "I know. It's just I can't help not to. I am his best friend after all, it's a habit."

Then in a second Saeki was hugged by Sanada firmly while Sanada whispered to his ear almost harshly, "Then break it. Stop looking at him."

Saeki was silent but Sanada knew it was fine and they were fine because Saeki has relaxed into his embrace.

"Sanada-san…"

"It's Sanada." A gruff voice tinged with embarrassment earned another round of muffled chuckle from Saeki.

"Sanada…"

A grunt from Sanada which amused Saeki as he smiled against Sanada's shoulder, "You like me?"

A grunt followed by the tightening hug was the answer.

"Aa..." Saeki was mildly amused to feel how Sanada's heart beat more rapidly. Not to mention he felt like he knew that Sanada was blushing thus he hid his face from Saeki.

Sanada released the hug and captured Saeki's face on both of his hands while he lowered his head and let their foreheads touched each other.

"Look at me only."

Saeki stared at the boy in front of him, who was nicknamed Emperor and was rumored as one of the most antisocial bastards, saved toward his childhood friends, his own captain and the Master of Rikkaidai, who had the guts to kiss him in the public nonetheless and also who was currently staring seriously but was still sporting the slight tinge across his cheeks. Yet still Saeki could not feel angry toward him.

Saeki smiled and laughed, "Congratulation on your winning as you manage to defeat Tezuka but really, you are stupid, Sanada." More a statement to himself than to Sanada which was replied again by Sanada's typical grunt and a slight of red tinge.

Saeki laughed harder then he grabbed on Sanada's hand which were still on his face and stared at him.

"So, tell me your favorite color."

Sanada was captivated by Saeki's eyes, by the way they shone brightly, unveiled of sorrow or remorse when he laughed. Thus, when he was asked, he only answered on the beautiful view in front of him.

"Blue, like the ocean."

-End of When He Falls in Love Arc-

Omake 1: Rikkaidai

"Never thought you actually just grab and kiss him like that!" Niou

"I swear there are lots of jaws dropping!" Marui

"I think you are one of them, Marui." Jackal

"Bah! The pot calls kettle, Jackal."

"I hope the reporters did not get pictures out of that scene." Yagyuu, "The legal process will be quite difficult."

"Geeze, and fukubuchou always said I'm the bad one!" Kirihara pouted.

"I have handled the reporters actually, Yagyuu-kun." Yanagi while he smiled serenely but in the same time almost evilly.

"So?" Yukimura

Sanada only grumbled, "So, what?"

"Did you get dump or slap or even are getting kicked out?" Niou exasperated

"I think he gets neither." Yanagi, "There is no slap mark either."

"This means fukubuchou's accepted?" Kirihara

"Well, Genichirou?" Yukimura

"Did you even say anything?" Marui

Sanada blushed and pulled his cap lower.

"Don't tell me you didn't say anything and just leave him like that!" Niou cackled

"Of course not! I did tell him I like him."

A chorus of oh sounded from all Rikkaidai's regulars.

"Then?" Jackal

"What did he say?" Kirihara

"Did he say yes?" Marui

"No." curt and clean answer from Sanada.

A silence ensued and for the next few minutes they said nothing.

"He rejected you?" Yanagi

"No." Sanada smirked then continued, "He asked about my favorite colour."

Another silence followed.

Omake 2: Rokkaku

"Sae-chan! Was that really Sanada from Rikkaidai?" Aoi

"He feast on Sae's lips. Is that delicious? Saeki-lips-feast " A whack. Davide

"Stop that!" Kurobane "Damn that Sanada! Who does he think he is?! Did he hurt you?"

"Why? Why?" Itsuki "Why did he kiss you?"

"Let it go, It-chan, you won't get it." Sudou patted on Itsuki's back

"It's because he loves Sae-kun, It-chan." Kisarazu

"Why?" Itsuki

"Err...you do that if you like someone, It-chan." Saeki

"Does that mean he loves you? Did you say yes?" Aoi

"Why does he like Sae-chan?" Itsuki

"Because every one likes Sae-kun." Kisarazu almost exaperatedly.

"I can't see how he can like him though." Kurobane

"So you said yes?" Sudou

"Well..." All eyes stared on Saeki who was now flushing. "I did ask his favorite colour though."

There was a brief silence before it was broken by, "Why?" courtesy of Itsuki.

-End of Omake-

Author's note:

1. Once again sorry for the OOC-ness should you find one >.

2. I don't know what Saeki's eyes color actually...in manga they appear to be brown but oh well in this story I just use sea-green so don't sue me, it's for the story's sake too ;;;

3. It's hanging! I know it's hanging...bear with me please >.

Thanks session to: mesmerizedbyceruleaneyes, tezuka, azab, shadowkaru15, mikkimikka, Abyssinian Rose, pchan02, tacuma811, SaCyner, charwebb1, EmptyAnne, SleepingTensai, Eirwen555, ellipsis and all my readers wherever they are!

4. I'm thinking of continuing this story though at least until this story get a proper M/R/NC-17 rating! So worry not

5. Happy reading and thanks for reviewing and commenting all this arc long, hope you guys enjoy this chapter too! Please read and review/comment.


	10. Announcement

Announcement:

I am continuing this story on the second arc, which goes by The Act of Falling in Love. So you guys can refer to the new story for the continuation (I had uploaded the story just yesterday) Furthermore, for all my loyal readers, I would like to thank you for all your supports, including your reviews and comments and I hope you guys will continue to support me through this new arc.

The new stories will be dedicated to all of you, my faithfull readers.

Sincerely,

Eriol-sama


End file.
